The disclosure relates to refrigeration systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to servicing of compressors of chiller systems.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary chiller system 20 including a compressor 22. The compressor drives refrigerant along a refrigerant circuit. The refrigerant is used to cool water or another liquid for various purposes including building climate control. The exemplary compressor is housed within a bay 30 of a structure (support structure) 32. The exemplary structure 32 includes longitudinal rails 34 supporting the system atop a ground surface 500 (e.g., a floor or roof surface of the building). Transverse rails 36 are mounted atop the longitudinal rails 34. A pair of longitudinal compressor rails 38 and 40 are mounted atop the rails 36 by vibration isolators 42. A pair of L-brackets or base flanges 44 and 46 form a base of the compressor and are mounted atop the rails 38 and 40, respectively to support the compressor 22. Behind the compressor, an oil separator 50 is also mounted atop the rails 38 and 40. Condenser coil units 60 of the refrigerant circuit are supported above the bay 30 by the structure 32. For purposes of illustration, the exemplary system 20 is shown broken away with other equipment (e.g., evaporators, additional compressors, and the like) not shown.
The compressor 22 must be periodically serviced. Servicing the compressor may require its removal from the bay 30.